Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion/C.S. Forester
This is a page to discuss the suggestion to delete " ". *If you are suggesting a page for deletion, add your initial rationale to the section "Deletion rationale". *If you want to discuss this suggestion, add comments to the section "Discussion". *If a consensus has been reached, an admin will explain the final decision in the section "Admin resolution". In all cases, please make sure to read and understand the deletion policy before editing this page. Deletion rationale Not mentioned in canon. The information about his work and influence on Gene Roddenberry is all found nicely summed up on Horatio Hornblower and Commodore Hornblower. This should suffice. --Jörg 09:56, 18 December 2006 (UTC) Discussion *'Delete'. --Jörg 09:56, 18 December 2006 (UTC) *'Delete' and amend all related pages discussing C.S. Forester by moving any referrence to the author to the background section. :The rationale for creating this article was two-fold: first, the Horatio Hornblower article linked to (an existing article), as well as to Commodore Hornblower and C.S. Forester, neither of which existed at the time. Thus, it was simple housekeeping that led to the creation of the page. The second, and more germane, reason for writing the article is the importance of Forester to the canon. Without Hornblower (and more to the point, his author), there is no Star Trek. Having Jake Sisko read Hornblower is both a subtle self-reference as well as a statement about Jake's character and the choices he makes when he loses his father to an alternate timeline. :That said, I can see the force of Jörg's argument, but I am curious if the full effect of that argument has been considered. As Kennelly noted, there are references to other artists, such as Erik Satie. Kennelly went on to write that "we'd have to go through the Authors/Musicians/Artists categories and recheck if the artists were really named or we just saw/heard their work." I noted that The Day the Earth Stood Still cites a lot of information that did not come from any ENT episode, including the release date and the director. It might be a large can of worms that we are opening here. :As for the suggestion that we simply link Forester to Wikipedia, this runs counter to the goal of creating a unique and self-sufficient research work; as such, I prefer another alternative to a bare Wikipedia link. Thus, if the mandate is to make explicit in-universe references only to those matters supported by canonnical evidence, I suggest that a background reference to Forester be incorporated in the Commodore Hornblower article (see Talk:Commodore Hornblower for an example). --GNDN 17:04, 18 December 2006 (UTC) 17:03, 18 December 2006 (UTC) :Some of the articles used in defense of my position have been edited since this debate began. For what it's worth, it appears that these changes are in line with Jörg's suggestions, and as far as I can tell, the world has yet to stop spinning on its axis. the quality of the articles has not sufferred :P --GNDN 18:56, 18 December 2006 (UTC) * So where does tidal locking fit into this? --Alan del Beccio 20:06, 19 December 2006 (UTC) :* An example of tidal locking was seen and explained in , whereas Forester or Hornblower's author was never referenced. For all we know, someone else wrote Hornblower in the Trek universe. (Then again, tidal locking could be called something else... but, whatever...) --From Andoria with Love 04:39, 27 December 2006 (UTC) Admin resolution *'Deleted'. --From Andoria with Love 04:40, 27 December 2006 (UTC)